prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC31
is the 31st episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 273rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Daisuke and Love get into an arguement when he accuses her of spending too much time with Setsuna after she breaks a promise to him. Summary With a new semester starting Setsuna is enrolled into Love's school. She meets up with the others when Daisuke approaches to tell Love something, but when he spots Setsuna he hesitates and decides to wait. Throughout the day he is shown attempting to speak to Love. But every time he does Setsuna is just nearby, or Love is too busy fawning over her. By the time he finally gets to speak about her, he brings up Setsuna in a way that causes Love to get angry. She claims to hate Daisuke for being so insulting- and this causes him to get saddened over being unable to tell her what he's been waiting to say all day. After school Love isn't in a better mood, even as they dance. Unaware of the situation Miyuki brings up how nervous her little brother has been lately reguarding an upcoming match, and it dons on Love that she forgot to come to Daisuke's practice like he asked her to. Since he's become a regular on the team his first real match will be coming after the summer break ends and she had promised to be there for him. As evening approaches, she is very conflicated over what to do. She feels bad but isn't sure if cheering him on is really good either, since they got into a fight. Setsuna offers some advice and suggests to Love that she should cheer him on, and that this will make him happy knowing she supports him despite their arguement. She then comments on how similiar they are. Meanwhile, Daisuke is still really angry and eats donuts while trying to vent. He is unable to believe that Love could forget something so important. The following day during dance, Love continues to hink about Daisuke. The others are well aware, and they suggest she goes to see him. As this is going on, Daisuke is still in a foul mood and he is shown to pitch horribly as a result. But suddenly, Love shows up to scold him. This encourages him to do better and the rest of the match goes well- although they still end up losing by one point, Daisuke feels better knowing he did his best. Having been watching this, Hayato creates a Nakewameke from the pitching machine. Love is joined by the other girls and they transform. The group struggles to fight the machine when suddenly Peach gets an idea, asking Berry to change their outfits into baseball uniforms. They play four times, with the Cures striking the ball perfectly each time until the Nakewameke is deemed Out. They toss aside their outfits and defeat the Nakewameke with Quadrupel Fresh. With things over, Daisuke approaches Cure Peach worriedly after noticing Love has gone missing. She assures him that she is safe though, and she listens as he explains his desire to apologize for the disagreement they recently had. Peach feels better hearing this. The next day they both apologize and wish to become friends again and momentarily hold hands. But when he becomes flustered, Daisuke releases her hand to bring up how great Cure Peach is, teasing Love by saying she should be more like her. Love retorts by saying he should be cool like Miyuki, leading them to resume arguing. Observing this, Setsuna remarks on how much fun they're having. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Daisuke *Chinen Miyuki *Kaoru *Sawa Yuuki Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes